Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny cz. 11
LoboTaker nie wierzyła własnym oczom i uszom, zaufanie pokładała tylko w swojej k#rwicy. Przemek właśnie znokautował Archanioła a teraz jeszcze wzywa samego Boga?! Niewybaczalne! Baldanderka zaczęła w głowie szykować disy, najlepiej takie związane z jego martwymi żonami, gdy nagle usłyszała głos Barachiela. - Lewico, pilnuj ich!- zakrzyknął Archanioł.- Ja i Uriel idziemy na salę. - J-jasne.- odpowiedziała LoboTaker.- Można na mnie liczyć! Jakby na przekór słowom Baldanderki w Archanioła Uriela uderzyła fala ognia, rzucając nim o ścianę i parząc skórę. Barachiel natomiast w ostatniej chwili zablokował cios Kosy Salai. - Nie mogłam się doczekać okazji żeby znowu ci dowalić, Uriel!- zakrzyknęła Mia, wyciągając różdżkę z której ponownie uderzyła fala ognia. - A wy jesteście jakoś spokrewnieni z moim ojcem, więc całkiem miło będzie mi was skopać.- dodała od siebie Salai. LoboTaker chciała zareagować i zmienić percepcje Mii i Salai żeby wylądowały w areszcie, ale ze zdziwieniem zorientowała się że nie może tego zrobić. Obydwie dziewczyny nie miały na swoich ciałach iskrzących ran. - Ja wam gówniary pokarzę, potęge Archanioła!- zakrzyknął Uriel, po czym wyciągnął swój miecz, który natychmiastowo pochłonął płomienie Mii. - Nie będę daleko za tobą.- dodał Barachiel, poo czym jednym ruchem odrzucił od siebie Salai. - Uriel!!- zakrzyknął Kalasher, po czym rzucił się na Archanioła, kopiąc go centralnie w krocze. Uriel zmrużył jedynie lekko oczy z bólu, po czym zamachnął się żeby przeciąć Stalkera na co najmniej kilka kawałków. Kalasher został jednak w porę uratowany przez Czarnobrodego, który złapał go za kołnierz i przyciągnął do siebie. - Suczy syny, doprowadziliście moją córkę do płaczu!- zakrzyknął Czarnobrody.- Nie liczcie na lekkie traktowanie! Gdy Uriel był oblegany, Barachiel chciał szybko pozbyć się Salai. Rzucił się na demonice z mieczem, a gdy jego ostrze spotkało się z Kosą Salai, Archanioł kopnął Shinigami w brzuch. Pod wpływem ciosu Salai poleciała metr dalej i uderzyła w ścianę. - Mamy zaprowadzać tutaj porządek, takie są rozkazy samego Michała.- powiedział Barachiel. Gdy Archanioł zaczął się zbliżać do Salai, nagle uderzyła go fala gorąca i całe jego ciało stanęło w ogniu. Barachiel zakrzyknął z bólu, jednak po chwili płomienie znikły z jego ciała, a rany po poparzeniach zaczęły się goić. - Bezbarwny płomień?- spytał Barachiel, patrząc na Serka, który nadal miał rozwarty pysk.- Dawno tego nie widziałem. LoboTaker stała w miejscu i nie była pewna co ma robić. Czy naprawdę ma rzucić się na swoich przyjaciół by wykonać rozkazy swoich przełożonych? Gdyby chodziło o zwykłe "spałowanie" to nie byłoby sprawy ale Uriel i Barachiel najwidoczniej nie chcieli się ograniczać. Również brak u wszystkich iskrzących ran niepokoił Baldanderkę. - Mój tchórzliwy syn ma najwidoczniej wielu przyjaciół.- powiedział Świętopiel, po czym rzucił krzesłem w Barachiela. Krzesło oczywiście połamało się po kontakcie z ciałem Archanioła, jednak odwróciło jego uwagę. Gdy Barachiel odwrócił się w stronę ojca Przemka, jego stopy przymarzły do podłogi. - Macie mnie zabrać do Przemka!- zakrzyknęła dziewczynka z granatowymi włosami, z którą niedawno rozmawiał Kalasher. Uderzyła otwartą dłonią o podłogę, z której nagle uformowała się metrowa bryła lodu, która uderzyła Barachiela w głowę. Archanioł syknął lekko z bólu. LoboTaker przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu, klnąc pod nosem. Wyciągnęła swoją Kosę i mocno ją złapała. Była gotowa do ataku, niech się dzieje co się chce. - W KOŃCU ODWAŻYŁEŚ SIĘ MNIE PRZYWOŁAĆ!!- usłyszeli wszyscy, zarówno na korytarzu jak i na sali rozpraw. Głosny, głęboki głos zmusił wszystkich do zaprzestania walki. W jednej chwili oczy wszystkich skupiły się na ekranie, przekazującym wydarzenia z sali rozpraw. Niemalże wszyscy jednocześnie padli na kolana, gdy światło bijące z sufity opromieniło ich twarze. Światło to wydawało się być żywe i emanuować ciepłem a głos który się z niego wydobywał był surowy, ale czuły. - P-Panie!- zakrzyknął Raguel, padając na kolana.- Jesteś z nami! Prawie wszyscy Aniołowie byli na kolanach i patrzyli na podłogę, czując się niegodni patrzenia na oblicze Boga. Niektórym z oczu wylatywały łzy szczęścia, gdy docierało do nich jakiego cudu stali się świadkami. Jedynym Archaniołem który nadal stał na nogach był Michał, podejrzliwie patrzący na całą sytuację. - Ojcze nasz!- zakrzyknął Przemek.- Zaklinam cię, osądź mnie, oceń moje winy! Chłopak nie dostał żadnej słownej odpowiedzi, czyny były o wiele bardziej wymowne. Światło nagle zrobiło się jakby mniejsze, po czym mała jego część uderzyła w Przemka. Chłopak zakrzyknął z bólu, a oczom wszystkich ukazał się brutalny obraz: skóra odpadająca od ciała, wykręcające się i usychające kończyny a na koniec- zamienienie się chłopaka w proch, który został pochłonięty przez światłość. - J-jego dusza została zniszczona!- nie dowierzał Michał. - Nie!!- zakrzyknęła Strange, po czym wstała na równe nogi i wyciągnęła Miecz Kinry.- Oddawaj go, ty s#kinsynie!! Piratka rzuciła się na światłość, z mieczem w dłoni i wściekłością bijącą z oczu. Gdy tylko znalazła się blisko niego, została w ciągu sekundy pochłonięta i znikła. Nie odbyło się to tak brutalnie jak w przypadku chłopaka- Strange najzwyczajniej w świecie zniknęła. Światłość zaledwie sekundę później pojawiła sie na korytarzu, oślepiając swoim blaskiem wszystkich obecnych. Najpierw uderzyła w Kalashera, następnie w Mie, Salai, Serka i dziewczynki wytwarzającej lód. Wszyscy niemal jednogłośnie zakrzykneli z bólu, gdy ich ciała były pochłaniane. Światło następnie zbliżyło się do LoboTaker i objeło ją całą. Gdy Baldanderka była w środku kuli, iskrząca rana na jej ciele zaczęła świecić czerwonym światłem. - Cholera, zabierz to z niej!- zakrzyknął czyiś głos. Lobo znała go bardzo dobrze, należał do Billa. Po chwili ktoś złapał Lobo za ranę, która po kilku sekundach znikła. A wraz z nią sama LoboTaker. Strange powoli otwierała oczy i wstawała z ziemi. Znajdowała się gdzieś w CreepyForest- poznawała drzewa oraz wydeptane w ziemi i trawie ścieżki. Piratka nie rozumiała co się stało, ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętała było pochłonięcie przez światło i zobaczenie w nim dwóch sylwetek- jedna należała do Przemka, a druga do tego ducha, którego nienawidziła Lobo. No właśnie, co z Przemkiem?! - Skarbie, nic ci nie jest?- piratka usłyszała za swoimi plecami głos niebieskowłosego. Strange odwróciła się a serce biło jej coraz szybciej. Zobaczyła jak obok niej przykuca Przemek, cały i zdrowy. Piratka uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwa po czym...złożyła dłoń w pięść i uderzyła chłopaka w twarz. Kilkukrotnie. - Ty gnoju!- krzyczała Strange.- Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób! Przemek zablokował jeden z ciosów Strange, pomacał się po obitej twarzy i przytulił do siebie piratkę. - Przepraszam, ale nie mogłem ci zdradzić swojego planu, bo jeszcze by się domyślili.- powiedział chłopak. - J..jakiego planu?- spytała Strange, z której złość powoli uchodziła. - No cóż, sędziowali mnie z powodu trzech wielkich, ważnych sekretów które znam i które mogłyby zniszczyć światopogląd wielu wierzących. To był prawdziwy powód, nie jakieś moje grzeszki. Wiedziałem że szykowali się do procesu długi czas i nie mam szans żeby go wygrać, więc musiałem wymyślić plan ucieczki. Chciałem żeby się ode mnie odczepili, a żeby tak się stało musiałem maksymalnie zmniejszyć swoją wiarygodność. Dlatego z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej się pogrążałem. - I traciłeś kartę atutową.- powiedziała Strange.- Mógłbyś ich szantażować że wyjawisz te tajemnice. - To jedno z wielu ryzykownych rzeczy które musiałem wziąć pod uwagę. Miałem nadzieję że na rozprawę wzieli Billa i całe szczęście nei pomyliłem się. On grał główne skrzypce w drugiej części mojego planu. Jest duchem który zna się na kłamstwach i iluzjach. - Czyli to światło to był tem gnojek?! - Zgadza się. Poprosił mnie o przysługę w zamian za wyciągnięcie z tej rozprawy mnie i was wszystkich. Będę potem musiał spełnić te przysługę, ale to potem. - A co teraz? - Pewnie czeka mnie nadal rage'u Lobo, a gdy Michał i spółka zorientują się że to nie był Bóg a Bill, nie będą zachwyceni. Na pewno nie rozgłoszą tego, w końcu większość z nich padała na kolana przed oszustem. Jak ich znam to wybiorą moment w którym będą mogli wbić mi nóż w plecy, ale sami żadnych działań nie podejmą. Czyli póki co, mamy spokój. - Tylko jedno mnie zastanawia.- powiedziała Strange, wtulając się w chłopaka.- Dlaczego Bóg w ogóle nie interweniował. Przemek uśmiechnął się lekko. Druga Ukryta Prawda... - Pewnie nie chciał sobie zawracać mną głowy.- skłamał Przemek, po czym pocałował piratkę w czoło.- A teraz chodź, muszę przeprosić Kalashera i Lobo za to, że nie dalem im szansy na wypowiedzenie się. Kilkanaście kilometrów dalej, w głębi ciemnego lasu pewna postać trzymała w swoich chudych, szarych i brudnych dłoniach lśniącą, szkalną kulę. Widziała w niej obraz całego procesu, przyglądając się każdej sekundzie jego trwania. Gdy proces Przemka się już zakończył, obraz znikł na kula zalśniła białym blaskiem, ukazując trzymającą ją postać. Miała ona na sobie wielką, ciągnącą się od głowy po szyję, przypominającą czarną czaszkę maskę a ubrana była w złotą sułtannę z wyskoim kołnierzem, sięgającym do jego uszu. Sama sułtanna wysadzana była szmaragdami, co podkreślało bogactwo ubioru. Pod sułtanną widoczna była brudna, szara skóra i wychudzone ciało a u stóp zamaskowanego mężczyzny leżała mała, biała różdżka. Gdy światło bijące z kuli zgasło, postać ponownie skryła sie z wszechogarniającą ciemnością. - I jak proces, Jaaku?- spytała się postać stojąca za zamaskowanym mężczyzną. Człowiek w masce powiedział po nosem kilka słów i nagle spod ziemi zaczęły wylatywać świtliki, które po osiągnięciu pewnej wysokości paliły się żywcem. Wytworzone przez nie światlo pozwoliło zamaskowanemu człowiekowi zobaczyć swojego towarzysza. Jego skóra również była szara, jednak na tym kończyły się podobieństwa. Postać była niesamowicie gruba, posiadała żółte oczy i nosiła obdarte ubrania. - Spodziewałem się więcej, Kahrl.- odpowiedział zamaskowany człowiek.- Już oglądanie jak zabijasz Louise sprawiło mi więcej zabawy. Chociaż nosiciel próbowal się opierać, gdy na procesie padło jego imię.- Jaaku jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów pokazał swoją drżącą dłoń.- Jednak potrafię go stłumić. - O co był ten proces? - Chodziło głównie o Trzy Ukryte Prawdy. Takie zamieszanie z powodu takiej głupoty, zwłaszcza jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę że Pierwsza to zwykła bajeczka, wymyślona zapewne przez rządnego awantur kretyna. - Nie masz zamairu powiedzieć tego Panu? - Nie jestem samobójcą.- powiedział Jaaku, oczami wyobraźni widząc jak Pan przygląda się swoimi wyposażonymi w kilka tęczówek i źrenic oczami, tuż przed pochłonięciem jego duszy.- Poza tym, mówię to co wiem od nosiciela. A jak pozostali. - Powoli się gotują.- powiedział Kahrl, pokazując swoje żółte zęby.- Pan będzie gotowy na atak na Federację, grupa która ma zdobyć HallenWest też nie może się już doczekać. - Wyślą nam kogoś za Louise? - Został nam jeden Przechodzący po tym jak ostatni nabroił na Globalu, ale Pan postanowił wykorzystać go dobrze. Dołączy do nas Creatrix. Jaaku wydobył z siebie cichy śmiech. Uważał że nawet bez Loise uda im się spokojnie zająć CreepyTown, jednak teraz całkowicie nie miał się o co martwić. Równie dobrze mogliby wysłać tylko Creatrix, oni byli zbędni. Drugi najpotężniejszy sługa Pana do nich dołączy, nie mieli się czego obawiać. Jaaku położył swoje wychudzone ciało pod drzewem i zasnął, oczami wyobraźni widząc palony żywym ogniem Kraj, a potem świat. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures